Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 06 – Zły mentor
Tymczasem Luck i Aldebara, bojąc się o swojego przyjaciela, spotkali się w barze u Dexa na Coruscant. — Sprawa wygląda poważnie — martwiła się Aldebara. — Mój mąż jest ślepo zapatrzony w lorda Sidiousa… — Zgasza się — przytaknął Luck. — Trzeba by coś z tym zrobić, nie? — Tak. Ale co? — martwiła się Aldebara. — Może… może porozmawiamy z Palpatine'em? — Możemy — uśmiechnęła się Aldebara. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, a Luck i Aldebara znaleźli się już przed budynkiem senatu. Po paru krokach znajdowali się już przed biurem kanclerza. — Możemy wejść? — spytała Aldebara Mas Ameddy. — Nie, nie, niestety teraz kanclerz zajęty jest pojedynkowaniem się z Mace'em Windu — Ach, no dobrze, przyjdziemy innym razem — odparł zasmucony Luck i oboje udali się do V-winga. Lecąc już skrzydłowcem, zmartwiona Aldebara zaczęła płakać. — I co mu teraz zrobimy? — krzyczała wniebogłosy. — Możemy porozmawiać z Feelem, może zmądrzeje — parsknął Luck. — Porozmawiamy z wami! — krzyknęli naraz mały zielony dziadek i rodiański przechodzień. Po chwili przyjaciele znajdowali się w mieszkaniu. Otworzyli drzwi, przeszli kilka metrów, weszli do pokoju Ewada i zobaczyli go leżącego w łóżku. — Ewadzie, jest sprawa — zaczął Majdijer, który również przyłączył się do rozmowy z Feelem — może mógłbyś… — Może mógłbyś nie słuchać już więcej kanclerza Palpatine'a? On ma na ciebie zły wpływ — przerwała mu Aldebara. — Zgadzam się — powiedzieli naraz mały zielony dziadek, rodiański przechodzień i Luck. — My też się zgadzamy! — powiedzieli Leia Windu, Yoda, Lady Klementyna i Shmi Skywalker. — Skoro tak ładnie prosicie… — zastanawiał się Feel — no dobra, mogę nie słuchać aż tak często. A teraz mogę spać?… Wieczorem, wszyscy przyjaciele postanowili spotkać się na wspólnym oglądaniu holowizji. Kiedy na holokranie wyświetliły się napisy początkowe, Feelowi przypomniało się, że miał wytropić i zabić lorda Maula. — Pomożecie mi w tym? — spytał Lucka, Aldebarę, małego zielonego dziadka i rodiańskiego przechodnia. — Jasne! — ucieszyli się wszyscy. Przyjaciele znaleźli się w V-wingu w okamgnieniu, dom pozostawiając pod opieką lady Klementyny i Leii Windu. Polecieli na Dathomirę, gdzie przebywać miał Maul. ∗ ∗ ∗ — Lordzie Maulu! — krzyknął Ewad. — Teraz ja jestem lordem Sithów i dostałem polecenie zamordowania cię od lorda Sidiousa! — Nie pozwolę ci na to! — Maul zapalił swój miecz świetlny. Feel również zapalił swoją laserową szablę i przystąpił do pojedynku. Pierwszy cios zadał Zabrak. Drugi zrobił to Feel. Pojedynek nie trwał aż tak długo. W pewnym momencie obaj lordowie wykorzystali pchnięcie Mocą, więc oddalili się od siebie. Darth Maul złapał się za głowę. Ze skroni leciała mu krew. Darth Ewad, widząc, że przeciwnik był od niego potężniejszy, postanowił zastosować szantaż. — Jeśli się nie przetniesz na pół — powiedział Feel — odetnę sobie moje prawe ucho! — Nie zrobisz tego! — histeryzował Maul. — Nie zrobisz tego! — Więc się przetnij na pół — podał warunek Feel. — Dobra, dobra, ale nie odcinaj sobie ucha! — Maul przeciął się w połowie i począł krzyczeć. — He he, he he — śmiał się Feel — a ja i tak odetnę sobie ucho. — Nie! — na próżno krzyczały resztki Maula. Feel odciął sobie ucho. Maul był cały zapłakany. Oddychając resztką sił, nie chcąc patrzeć na Gunganina bez ucha, skoczył w szyp do jądra planety. Feel odetchnął z ulgą. Przysiadł, złapał do rąk odcięty kawałek ucha. „Wygląda całkiem nieźle” — pomyślał i stwierdził, że fajnie byłoby go jakoś wykorzystać. Szybko zdjął pasek ze spodni, wyrwał od niego jedną nitkę. Zrobił w małżowinie jedną małą dziurkę i przeplótł przez nią nitkę. Podszedł do Aldebary i przewiązał jej „własnoręczny naszyjnik” na szyi. — Podoba się? — spytał Ewad, a Aldebara przytaknęła, widząc niezbyt przyjazną minę męża. — Więc dobrze — powiedział Feel. — To co teraz robimy? — Ja mam ochotę na obiad — przyznał mały zielony dziadek i wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Wracając do domu, przyjaciele postanowili zatrzymać się w Kafe Rankor. Każdy zjadł porządny chleb w proszku i byli już gotowi do odlotu, jednak Luck spytał: — To gdzie teraz? Co teraz zrobimy? — Jak to? Lecimy do Palpatne'a — oznajmił Feel. }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania